Faces and Names
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: People can't always have what they want. Happy endings aren't always gotten. And more than often, one's love isn't be returned. Some people find ways to cope. Even though it's a substitution, at least it's somewhat real.


One-sided : SasuGaa, GaaNaru, NaruSaku, NejiTen, and KakaObi/KakaIta

Main Pairings : NejiSasu and KakaSasu

Warnings : Out-Of-Character Characters, the belief in Sex Therapy, and abuse of the fact that ninja really shouldn't need to drink because they should be alert at all times. Oh, and Sasuke somewhat whores himself out.

* * *

His first one had been, oddly enough, Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage. Gaara had been in Konoha for a treaty. They had stumbled upon each other, both – yet again – oddly enough, drunk. But Sasuke knew every single thing that Gaara had said and done that night when their clothes were scattered on the ground and when they were doing things not suited for the eyes of a child on Sasuke's bed. 

He pretended that he didn't hear Gaara saying Naruto's name when he orgasmed because he knew that it would only hurt him even more. He pretended that he really didn't love Gaara and that he had never hoped that the reason why Gaara got in bed with him was because Gaara shared his feelings, not because he was drunk beyond belief.

His second one was Naruto. He knew then that it was going to be a chain. This time, it was after a rather nasty rejection from Sakura. Kissing Lee. And since Gaara loved Naruto, Sasuke didn't mind when he and Naruto did it. At least he felt Gaara's love. It was so comforting that he let Naruto do whatever he wanted, let Naruto take full reign like Gaara. But this time, it was Sakura's name.

The next day, when Naruto woke up, he was in his bed and was thinking that whatever had happened the night before never really happened. In his bedroom, Sasuke was cleaning the mess. It would be better if Naruto didn't know was that what _the dream_ was actually something really. Perhaps it was for the best. Because Gaara would know and then Gaara would hate Sasuke.

His third one was Neji. He couldn't bed Sakura. She already had someone. But he did see Neji. Lovelorn Neji. Oh, Sasuke could feel Neji's broken heart. He felt everyone who was hurting because he was hurting too. So he wanted Neji to experience the comfort that sex brought. At least you could lose yourself in the passion and pleasure. You could imagine that the face you were looking at and the person you were doing it with was the one you truly loved.

Sasuke heard Tenten's name that night.

When Sasuke woke up, Neji was gone and a note was on his right side table.

_Thank you and I'm so sorry._

Sasuke had never felt that dirty before. Why did Neji have to leave a note?

* * *

Someone had actually noticed him limping this time. It was Sakura. When she asked him what was wrong, he merely told her that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and was suffering a bad leg. Neji, who was near them that time, merely glanced at Sasuke. Apology was written all over his pale-colored eyes. Sasuke sent him a look that said 'it's alright'. He and Neji met once every two weeks to relieve themselves of the pain. 

Kakashi, who had been his seventh, came every Thursday. He never said any name out loud, but Sasuke was sure that it was either Obito's – he had learned of the name when he saw Kakashi tracing that particular name on the memorial stone – or Itachi's. They did it on the day Itachi killed everyone. They met in the cemetery that day.

* * *

Nowadays, Sasuke saw Gaara less and less. He stopped pretending now because he knew that it was no use. Nowadays, Neji began to say Tenten's name less and less. Nowadays, Kakashi didn't stop to visit Obito's and everyone else's grave every single day. 

Because now, they all knew that it would hurt more if they continued doing that. Now, they had someone else to rely on. To trust their sanities and lives on. It was a tentative trust and it wasn't at all the healthiest bonds, but they would take whatever they could. After all, people like them... didn't deserve good things.

They only deserved each other.

_The end.  
_

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy life to read this. 

Comments, as always, would be appreciated. Tips, too. Please do point out any mistakes that you see.


End file.
